


Varsity Whites

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Implied shifter jackson, Implied/Referenced Underage, Masturbation, Other, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 5: FeetHe'd gotten good at making himself invisible when he needed to be, had no choice if he wanted to satisfy his hunger.





	Varsity Whites

Jackson waited for the locker room to empty, oddly quiet and unnoticed in a back corner. He'd gotten good at making himself invisible when he needed to be, had no choice if he wanted to satisfy his hunger. The game tonight had been sweltering, the summer heat making one last stab even as classes started back up. The locker room was rank with the smell of sweaty teenage boys. His cock twitched.

Finally, the room was as quiet as he was, the lights flickering off as the coach left after making one last pass through the room, assuming it empty. Jackson waited another few minutes, just to be sure, though he knew nobody could get back in- not with the way the doors locked themselves from the outside. 

The jangle of the copied keys is loud in the room, echoes, but Jackson ignores it as he opens an entire row of lockers. The stench increases, his nostrils flaring, as he grabs out the first pair of cleats. He presses his nose into them, inhaling deeply, his cock twitching in his shorts before he scrambles to free it. The pads of his fingers press into the insoles, feeling the dampness as sweat is pressed out and up, wetting his fingertips. He lets his tongue shift, just a bit, just enough, and tastes it. It's a frenzy after that, his chest heaving with each huffed in breath, cleats being flung around as the smell lessens under his tongue and fingers, new ones being snatched free, his cock leaking copiously as he feeds it into yet another cleat, this one more damp than the rest. He thinks whoever this is foregoes socks, thinks about finding them one day, getting what he needs straight from their body, putting their funky, unwashed feet in his mouth, sucking on their toes, grinding his cock against their heel. But that would mean giving up his secret, and he's not ready for that, not yet.

Instead, he takes what he can get, cleaning cleats with his mouth, fucking his way into his favorite pair, balls grinding against the heel of the shoe, cock spitting out pre against the dampness of the imprint of toes. When he seized up, cock shooting out his load, his face is buried in another one, the ripe scent all he can smell and taste. It takes him a long while to come down, his body flushed, heartbeat tripping hard in his chest. He's methodical as he finds the cleats he'd flung away, uses the last traces of scent to find where they go, keeps his softened cock pressed into the mess he left in the one. He's reluctant to pull out, clean it up, put it back. He finds its mate, holds it tightly in one hand, softening cock still letting out tiny aftershocks.

Jackson doesn't know how long he stands there before he gives in and pulls out, staring at the pair of cleats. He thinks again about cleaning them up, and then he...doesn't. he puts them in his own bag, hides them beneath his jersey. He rinses down, dresses, and goes home. He'll find out Monday who they belong to when their owner notices them missing. Maybe they can make a new arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
